Goober and the Wolf
by merise
Summary: Today's Mickey's birthday and he's unbelievably grouchy. Why? Based off of LiliNeko's 'Anything for Love'. Happy birthday, love!


A/N: Please note that 'Anything for Love' belongs to LiliNeko. This is completely unrelated to anything that has happened in the story, just an idea I had while I was thinking of what to do for her birthday. I also don't own Smucker's Goober peanut butter/jelly.

PS. This really won't make sense unless you read 'Anything for Love'. Just a heads up.

Happy birthday, Lili!

Goober and the Wolf

"… You look awfully happy." Gary said as he looked up, distracted by the shadow that had overtaken his paper. His roommate, 'Mickey' was standing with a bright smile on his face and had an air of expectation.

"Yup! Anything you want to say to me _today_ of all days?" He replied, smile growing bigger.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

Mickey blinked for a moment, before putting on a dejected look.

"Fine, whatever." He said grumpily as he grabbed his backpack. "I'll be back later then."

As Mickey slammed the door purposely, Gary snorted.

"Such a goober…"

xxxxx

"Mickey! Happy birthday!" Ash said cheerfully as he spotted the redhead walking down the stairs. "What's with the face? It's your birthday!"

"Mr. Lone Wolf, my roommate either forgot or didn't care enough." He replied grumpily, but his eyes it up as Ash handed him a package, wrapped messily in pikachu wrapping paper.

"From me and Ritchie." The dark-haired boy replied happily. "He had to take care of something, but said he'd meet us at Lil Panda's for lunch. Let's go explore the town! I'll take you out for ice cream, my treat."

"Hehe, thanks Ash, but I promised Misty I'd hang out with her first, one-on-one time. I'll catch up with you later at Lil Panda's." He said with a wave as he hurried over to the restaurant.

xxxxx

"Happy birthday, Misty!" The group shouted as Mickey, dressed as 'his cousin' walked in.

"How did you-"

"Daisy called by to wish you a happy birthday." Lili smiled as she set a cake in front of Misty. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! We were scrambling before your shift to get all this ready. We'll still serve customers, but we won't open up until lunch time. Katherine, turn up the music!"

At noon time, everyone was pretty much wiped out and were mozying around when Lili shooed them to get ready for customers. There was leftover cake sitting on the table, surrounded by presents, from everyone there.

"That was great, thank you, Lili." Misty beamed as she put aside her presents. "That made my day so much better!"

"Don't mention it, sweetie. You get your stuff together, and you can have the day off, okay?"

"Thank you!" Misty called back. Humming to herself, she was about to take the banner hanging above the booth down when she heard a voice behind her.

"It's your birthday too?"

Misty squeaked and almost fell off the chair she was standing on, whipping around to see Ash and Ritchie at the door.

"Umm, yeah. That's part of the reason why Mickey and I are so close…?" She said, hoping they'd believe her.

"Enh, makes sense. Where is your cousin anyways?"

_Crap_. Misty thought to herself. "My sisters came by to visit and took him out for lunch. They're only here for today, so he apologizes, and says he'll celebrate with you two back at the dorm. Er, anyways, I've got the day off, so I'm going to get going to meet them!"

She grabbed her bag and started heading back to her room after changing back into her guy clothes. When 'Mickey' finally got back to the room, he put his stuff in the closet, and flumped back onto his bed, hearing a crinkle below him. Mickey got up and found a note on his bed, with handwriting he most definitely recognized.

_Goober-_

_Because I know you're oblivious, look in your closet again._

He stood up and checked his closet again. There was a simple box wrapped neatly with blue wrapping paper and checked the card.

_Happy birthday, Goober._

_You've made another trip around the sun._

_ -Lone Wolf_

Mickey let out a noise in between a laugh and a snort before opening the box. Inside, was a jar of Smucker's Goober peanut butter and strawberry jelly, a blue ribbon tied under the lid.

"Favorite present of the day, Lone Wolf."

When Gary got back, Mickey had already left for the small party Ritchie and Ash were throwing, and spotted a miniature wolf sitting on his desk with the same blue ribbon he had tied on Mickey's present, with a note sitting under the wolf.

_Thank you, Lone Wolf._

_-Goober._


End file.
